iplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Pleck
https://www.twitch.tv/bigpoppabeard/clip/TriangularPhilanthropicKimchiLitFam Arthur Pleck is roleplayed by bigpoppaBEARD Arthur Pleck is the protagonist of the Joker 2019 American psychological thriller film directed and produced by Todd Phillips, who co-wrote the screenplay with Scott Silver. The film, based on DC Comics characters, stars Joaquin Phoenix as the Joker. his story was based on this film but later on changed depends what ever happens inside the Roleplay server Iplayrp. He is came from the city of Dotham and decided to travel to Los Santos to find new life and meet other people. He then gradually creates his own group and together they give chaos in the city. After talking to Doc Tiffa he then realize that he is not the problem, but the society that look at him as the villain. he then quote "SINO BANG NAG DIDIKTA NG MALI AT TAMA? Paano mo nalaman na ito dapat ang tama at yan ang mali?" ''Questioning things around him. After knowing the real problem. He then promised himself to have revenge to people questioned his sanity. Background * ''UNKNOWN BACKGROUND * No idea who his parents * Abandoned * Alone Pre-Clown Sanity He's a simple newscaster finding himself and talking to people to know the story of each of every people(s) life. He then compared himself and thinks? There's no problem with him and each people has its own story to tell. No one is above to everyone. But things changed when he loses his sanity. Backstory/Overview Arthur Pleck, secretly known as 'The Clown. '''Arthur Pleck is a mentally unstable guy who applied for Weazel News and became a Reporter. He hates the cops because; when he arrived at Los Santos, they make fun of him because he keeps on laughing on things unintentionally. He promised himself that one day he will penetrate the LSPD without them knowing he's already inside. Arthur met his long time partner and best friend Augusto "Gusto" Rivera and Pepito Manigbas, together they formed a Secret Group; using Pepito Manigbas information about the police and Augusto Rivera(s) map knowledge. He then met other notable people like, Bonzatski, Bugoy, Doc Tiffa, Ynna, Robin, Fujiko, James Street, Bonita, and the others. He then became rich and got the power of controlling everything he wants like the small time criminals even the big time criminals. Together they planned crimes that sometimes fail but still continue what his goals are. Following his great lack of success and respect, loses his sanity until he becomes a nihilistic and psychopathic mastermind known as the "Clown", aiming himself to create an anarchistic mutiny against the LSPD and make Los Santos smile in his own crazy way. Bio * He trust gusto so much that he hired him as his Driver. * He's one of the hard working news caster in Los Santos. * Arthur tried to be one of the known people in Los Santos. * He wanted to be with Tiffa, but the problem is she doesn't want to give chance to Arthur. * He loves to be with his group because they're the only people he trust. * Arthur secretly wants to kill Bonzatski but he knows that he can use him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arthur has killed: * Jun-jun * Possibly a few Locals Group He formed a secret group including Fujiko, Gusto, Pepito, James Street. He then talked to other groups like Mafia Milia to attack the LSPD Quotes ''"Gusto mo bilhin ko buhay mo?" "Hindi mo maitatama ang isang mali gamit ang isa pang mali." "Nag bago ka simula nang makilala mo ang babaeng yan!" "Uubusin ko kayong lahat" "Car chase lang tayo, ayaw ko sa barilan!" Trivia * bigpoppaBeard Based His Laugh On his original laugh in real life. * Before entering in iPlay server bigpoppa thinks that its hard to portray this role since he keeps on laughing without any reason to laugh. He then realize that it gives entertainment to people. * For the role of Arthur Pleck, bigpoppabeard sometimes become insane in real life that his wife told him to not talk to her since he keeps on thinking stupid things like "Parang gusto ko itapon sa mukha netong babae, tong hawak ko" * Did you know that some of the life advices of bigpoppabeard is based on how he will talk to people in real life? * bigpoppabeard and tapangking where good friends in real life. * The character was based on Joker 2019 but later on changed into story of what's happening in iPlay Server. * There are atleast 4 different laughs that bigpoppabeard make when he plays the role. Depending on the situation. The 'Affliction' Laugh, The 'One Of The Guys Laugh, And The 'Authentic Joy' Laugh. * bigpoppaBEARD keeps on watching joker movies to study the main role. * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Weazel News __NEWSECTIONLINK__